


Ei enää satu

by heissan (morjens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, stupid jokes
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morjens/pseuds/heissan
Summary: Kolme lyhyttä tekstiä, joissa käydään läpi Oikawan ja Iwaizumin suhteen kehityskaari.





	1. Kipeäkään ei enää satu

**Author's Note:**

> Njooh, päätin vihdoin heittää tekeleeni tännekin, jos koneelleni sattuu jotain (mitä en halua edes ajatella). Sama teksti löytyy myös Finistä toisella käyttäjälläni, joten ei, tämä ei ole varastettu. En myöskään usko, että tulen näitä englannistamaan missään vaiheessa, koska liikaa huonoja vitsejä ja sanaleikittelyä suomeksi.

Oikawa tiesi sen samalla hetkellä, kun hän palasi kentälle. Iwaizumin katse oli siirtynyt häneen. Se sama huolestunut, miltei äidillinen katse, jonka hän oli niin monta kertaa aikaisemminkin tuntenut selässään. Se kiersi hänet, vahvisti, että kaikki oli kunnossa. 

Hän kääntyi, antoi hymyn aina niin petollisen piirtyä huulille ja muut olisivat menneet halpaan. Iwaizumi ei. 

Toinen oli kokenut sen niin monta kertaa, että näki rappeutuneen ulkokuoren taakse. Näki sen, mitä Oikawa yritti kovasti piilottaa.

Niin oli ollut miltei aina. Muutaman ensimmäisen kerran hän oli onnistunut viilaamaan ystäväänsä linssiin, kun toinen ei vielä tuntenut hänen tapojaan. Oli laskenut niin monta valetta, ettei enää pysynyt niissä perässä, yritti vakuuttaa pärjäävänsä, vaikka todellisuus oli toista, eikä häntä enää saisi siitä suosta nostettua, vaikka hän sitä niin toivoisi. 

Iwaizumi oli muutamalla harppauksella hänen luonaan.  
”Oletko nyt ihan varma?” Toinen kulmakarva nousi kysyvästi ja äänensävy ei paljastanut mitään vieressä kuunteleville. Mutta samalla se paljasti niin paljon Oikawalle. 

”Totta kai, Iwa-chan. Älä nyt ole tuollainen”, Oikawa naurahti keveästi, laski kätensä vahvalle olkapäälle ja puristi siitä ennen kuin päästi irti ottaakseen pallon maasta. 

”Ihan totta Oikawa, jos teet jotain tyhmää, revin sinut hiuksistasi pois harjoituksista.”  
”Mutta Iwa-chan, minähän olen kapteeni.”  
”Se ei ole mikään tekosyy käyttäytyä typerästi”, Iwaizumi murahti, nappasi pallon Oikawan kädestä ja heitti sen Yahaballe, joka odotti verkon toisella puolella. 

Oikawa huokaisi teatraalisesti, pyöräytti näytösmielessä silmiään lähellä seisovalle Hanamakille ja nappasi uuden pallon korista. 

”Iwa-chan, jos jalkani olisi täysin vioittunut, voisinko tehdä näin?” 

Hän heitti pallon ylöspäin, otti muutaman puolittaisen juoksuaskeleen ja ponnisti ilmaan. Käsi osui palloon harjoituksen ja ikuisen toiston tuomalla tarkkuudella, eikä verkon toisella puolella vartioinut Watari ehtinyt kuin juuri liikahtaa, kun pallo pamahti suoraan kentän vasempaan laitaan, sisäpuolelle. 

Oikawa hymyili Iwaizumille, jonka hiljainen aura kertoi Oikawan leikkivän hyvin veitsenterällä, eikä nyt ollut näytösluonteisen idiotismin aika.

Ja juuri siksi Oikawa teki aina niin kuin teki. Koska hän halusi esittää. Hän halusi näyttää. Hän halusi tulla huomioiduksi. 

Hän halusi tulla elämänsä yhden tärkeimmän henkilön huomioimaksi, ja sen takia hän teki kaiken aina toisin. Väitti vastaan, kiusasi tahallaan, veti toisen rajoja niin kauas, ettei hän ollut enää lopulta itsekään varma, miksi teki niin. Antoi toisen padota kiukkuaan, antoi toisen läimäistä häntä selkään. Koska se oli kuitenkin kosketus, koska sekin laskettiin tässä pelissä. 

Ja tässä pelissä kaikki laskettiin.

Voi, Oikawa oli niin monta mahdollisuutta jo käyttänyt, mutta mielellä ei ollut rajoja. 

Iwaizumi Hajimen huomio oli kullanarvoista. Kuin Midaan kosketus, joka muutti kaiken kullaksi. Muutti kaiken arvokkaaksi ja Oikawa halusi olla arvokas. Halusi olla Iwaizumin kulta. Monessa eri mielessä.

Mutta toinen oli niin kaukana. Ja vaikka Oikawa miten yritti, hän tuntui koko ajan katoavan, menettävän itseään enemmän tälle keskinäiselle pelille kuin oikeastaan pääsevän lähemmäs maaliaan. 

Tänään ei ollut aika luovuttaa. Huomenna ei ollut aika luovuttaa. Mutta eilen hän oli jo luovuttanut.

Koska hän oli pelannut tätä peliä jo aivan liian kauan. Nähnyt hänen toivonsa valuvan hukkaan, lopettanut todella yrittämästä, katsonut koko ajan kauempaa. 

Eikä lopulta kipeäkään enää satu. Se vain repii hiljaa kappaleiksi ja jättää tuskan jälkeensä.


	2. Tämä tunne ei enää satu

Oikawa huokaisee ja nojaa moppiinsa. On kolmosten vuoro pitää urheiluhallin loppusiivous treenien päätteeksi, eikä häntä kiinnostaisi lainkaan. Kenen idea oli laittaa vuorot kiertämään?

Hänen se oli tainnut olla, koska koko joukkue ei mahtunut treenien jälkeiseen suihkuun samaan aikaan. Hän oli välillä liian fiksu omiin tarpeisiinsa. Miksei hän voinut luistaa tehtävästä kapteeniuden varjolla?

”Kapteeni on hyvä vaan ja antaa luutansa laulaa”, heläyttää takana palloja keräävä Hanamaki ja Oikawan tekee mieli mätkiä pinkkipäistä poikaa siivousvälineellä.   
”Älä nyt, ties vaikka sisäiset noitavaistot ottaa vallan”, Matsukawa virnistää oman moppinsa takaa.  
”Jätkä hei, lupasimme, ettemme kerro Oikawalle siitä otsassa olevasta syylästä”, Hanamaki irvailee ja pudottaa sitten kädessään pitelemänsä pallot koriin.   
”Ei saa ivata”, Oikawa mutristaa huuliaan ja kääntyy selin poikiin, jotka jäävät hihittämään, kun hän huomaamattaan nostaa kätensä koskettamaan otsaansa. 

”Iwa-chan, Mattsun ja Makki kiusaa!”  
”Tee asialle jotain”, Iwaizumi murahtaa viikatessaan lentopalloverkkoa.   
”Sinähän heidät viimeksi voitit kädenväännössä.” Oikawa laskee kätensä silittämään mukaleikkisästi Iwaizumin olkapäätä, vaikka sydän heittää volttia ja hän on sekoamassa sanoissaan. Sellaista ei kuitenkaan saa tapahtua, ei oikeasti. 

”Ehkä sinun pitäisi treenata enemmän lihaskuntoa kuin selfieiden ottamista”, Iwaizumi saa verkon kasaan ja nousee yhdellä sulavalla liikkeellä nostaen sitten viikatun verkon olalleen.   
”Jäätelöt tänään?”  
”Okei”, Oikawa vilauttaa nopean hymyn ja rauhanmerkin ennen kuin katsoo, kuinka Iwaizumi vie verkon varastoon ja katoaa pukuhuoneeseen. 

”Ei silti?” Hanamakin ääni kuuluu takaa eikä Oikawa voi peittää pientä hätkähdystä.  
”Mitä, mitä Makki? Et silti ole saanut siivottua?” Oikawan huulilla karehtii taas opeteltu hymy.  
”Ei silti tajua. Ei Iwaizumi silti tajua?”  
”Ei ole mitään tajuttavaa”, Oikawa kiistää ja yrittää paeta Hanamakin katsetta, mutta toinen nappaa paidan helmasta kiinni ennen kuin hän ehtii kävellä karkuun.   
”Älä kiusaa itseäsi enempää Oikawa. Enää puoli vuotta”, Hanamaki katsahtaa häntä oudon vakavalla katseella, sellaista ei usein pojan kasvoilla näe. Oikawa meinaa kommentoida toisen vakavuutta, mutta katsoo sitten paremmaksi olla välillä hiljaa. Hän tietää, mistä Hanamaki puhuu. Enää puoli vuotta. Huokaisten hän alkaa uudelleen siivota lattiaa.

”Oikawa, se jäätelö!” Iwaizumin ääni kajahtaa ovensuusta, ja Oikawa havahtuu moppinsa varresta. Hän on vielä treenivaatteissa, mutta Iwaizumin hiukset kiiltelevät suihkun jäljiltä ja Oikawa on varma, että jos hän vain pääsee tarpeeksi lähelle Iwaizumilla on sitä samaa deodoranttia, jota hänellä on ollut viimeiset viisi vuotta. Sen jälkeen, kun murrosikä tosissaan iski. Tuntuu turhalta tietää nämä asiat. Turhat yksityiskohdat, joilla ei tee mitään muuta kuin laita rastia ruutuun lomakkeeseen, jossa kysytään, mitä epätodennäköisesti kysyttäviä asioita tiedät epätoivoisesta ihastuksestasi. 

”Joo joo”, hän vastaa laulavalla nuotilla ja heivaa siivousvälineensä varastoon. Hän vaihtaa turhauttavan tietoisen katseen Hanamakin kanssa ennen pukuhuoneeseen siirtymistään. Iwaizumi nojailee ulko-oven vieressä seinään kädet puuskassa.

”Iwa-chan, aiotko katsoa, kun riisuudun? Senkin pervo”, Oikawa vahvistaa lausettaan kihertämällä tyttömäisesti ja painamalla kätensä suunsa eteen kuin pahainen teinityttö draamasarjoissa.  
”Älä huoli Oikawa, ei sinussa taida olla pahemmin katsottavaa.”  
”Ei tietenkään, kun olet niin tottunut tuijottamaan vain omaa napaasi”, Oikawa vastaa ehkä hieman liian happamasti ja Iwaizumi katsahtaa häneen. 

Oikawa pujottautuu kapteeninnauhan koristamasta paidastaan ja avaa sitten lokerikkonsa.   
”Älä kurki”, hän heläyttää ja laskee alas harjoittelushortsinsa. Iwaizumi yskähtää, muttei kommentoi mitään. Oikawa ei tiedä, katsooko toinen edes, mutta nostaa toisen jalkansa lokerikon edessä olevalle tasanteelle, ja kurkottaa sen jälkeen lokerikosta itselleen pyyhettä. 

Hän tietää näyttävänsä hyvältä. Hän tietää, että hänen takamuksensa on tässä asennossa varsin edukseen. Hän tietää, sillä hän on opetellut. Miten kulmat nostetaan, jotta näytetään söpömmältä, miten kieli tuodaan välillä kostuttamaan huulia juuri oikeissa paikoissa, kun Iwaizumin on pakko katsoa häntä, miten jotkut vaatteet sopivat hänelle paremmin kuin toiset. Ja miksi hän näkee niin paljon vaivaa, jos toista ei kiinnosta? 

Oikawaa ei ole tehty häviämään näitä pelejä. Varsinkaan tätä peliä. Muut, edelliset, hän on valmis unohtamaan, sillä tässä hetkessä muulla ei ole väliä, ei ole muuta päämäärää. 

Hän kuulee Iwaizumin vaihtavan asentoa, eikä yhtäkkiä enää kehtaakaan sanoa mitään. Hän pakenee pyyhe lanteillaan suihkuhuoneesen, jossa vasta riisuu alushousunsa ja asettautuu kylmän suihkun alle. Hän toivoo päänsä sumun hälvenevän, että hän saisi taas ajateltua selkeästi, mutta epäilee sen olevan mahdollista. Hän on kulkenut sokeasti jo liian kauan. 

Kun hän vihdoin saapuu takaisin pukuhuoneen puolelle, Iwaizumi on istunut ja kuuntelee musiikkia hiljaisella volyymillä. Oikawa ei tunnista kappaletta, sillä se soi liian hiljaisella, mutta jotain rockinkaltaista se on - samanlaista, jota Iwaizumi yleensä kuuntelee. 

Oikawa vaihtaa posket punehtuen tavallisiin vaatteisiinsa ja on tuntevinaan katseen silloin tällöin selässään, mutta luultavasti kuvittelee koko asian. Hän asettautuu huoneen ainoan pienen peilin eteen kädessään kampa ja muutama hiustuote ja kuulee Iwaizumin huokauksen.   
”On tärkeää näyttää hyvältä”, hän perustelee.  
”Ketä varten?” Iwaizumi murahtaa ja Oikawa kohtaa hänen katseensa peilin kautta. Hän väläyttää hymyn.  
”Tietysti sinua varten, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi mutisee jotain, josta Oikawa ei saa selvää ja toisen huomio on jälleen kiinni puhelimessa. Hiljaa hyräillen omaa lempikappalettaan Oikawa siistii hiuksensa ja asettelee niitä parempaan suuntaan. Kun hän vihdoin on valmis, Iwaizumi on ehtinyt kuunnella puolikkaan albumin, mutta ei näytä liiemmin pahastuneelta. Oikawa on tottunut ikiryppyihin Iwaizumin otsalla, mutta toisaalta, totta puhuen hän on varmasti ainut, joka pitää niitä mielenkiintoisina ja söpöinä. Aivan kuin Iwaizumi miettisi koko ajan liikaa. Oikawan tekee mieli joskus vain suudella toisen otsaa ja silittää ikimurjotuksen toisen kasvoilta.

”Kauppaan?”  
”Kiska on vielä auki”, Iwaizumi vilkaisee puhelintaan vielä kerran, luultavasti tsekatakseen kellonajan ja tunkee sen sitten taskuunsa.  
”Puistoon sitten siis”, Oikawa tarttuu omaan laukkuunsa ja sulloo likaiset vaatteensa sinne. 

He astelevat koulunporteista ulos kohti keskustan puistoaluetta, jossa vielä majailee yksi sinnikäs jäätelönmyyjä, vaikka ilma on kylmempi kuin kesällä. Oikawa jutustelee niitä näitä kuluneesta viikosta. Siitä, kuinka hän kouluttaa Yahabasta seuraavaa kapteenia ja aikoo vielä saada Kyoutanista sisäsiistin, ehkä heillä on seuraava kunnon passari-hyökkääjä -kombo valmiina, vaikka kukaan ei tietenkään voi olla niin hyvä kuin Iwaizumi ja hän. Mutta ehkä Yahaballa olisi jotain mahdollisuuksia, kun kuitenkin Oikawa on opet-

”Oikawa”, Iwaizumi keskeyttää Oikawan puhetulvan ja Oikawa astahtaa hämmentyneenä yhden askeleen eteenpäin ennen pysähtymistään. Hän joutuu hieman kääntämään niskaansa nähdäkseen toisen katseen. Iwaizumi on tunkenut kätensä housujensa taskuun ja silmät ovat tutkimattomat.

 

”Umh? Etkö haluakaan jäätelöä?”  
”Kyse ei ole nyt siitä.”  
”Mistä sitten?” Oikawa rypistää hämmentyneenä kulmakarvojaan.  
”Oikawa, kun minä --, minä tiedän nuo asiat jo. Olemme olleet ihan samoissa harjoituksissa, olemme kävelleet miltei joka päivä samaa matkaa kotiinpäin ja olet kertonut nuo samat asiat jo.”  
”Mutta Iwa-chan, eihän mitään ole tapahtunut”, Oikawa puolustelee, vaikka tietää, että on puhua pulputtanut samoista asioista uudelleen ja uudelleen, jottei joutuisi miettimään vakavampia asioita. Kuten sitä, että he ovat eroamassa. Kuten sitä, että pian koko joukkue olisi aivan erilainen. Kuten sitä, että Oikawan pitäisi jo tietää, mitä haluaa tulevaisuudeltaan. Kuten sitä, että hän joutuu eroamaan Iwaizumista, eikä hän ole valmis siihen. Ei ollenkaan. 

”Jos puhuisit välillä vaikka niistä muista asioista tiedäthän”, Iwaizumi nostaa toisen kätensä hieraisemaan nolona niskaa.  
”Mistä asioista?” Oikawan on pakko esittää hämmentynyttä.  
”Saamari Oikawa. Tiedät, että olen huono tässä. Mutta siis, tiedän, että sinua vaivaa jokin. Olet hiljainen aina välillä.”  
”Iwa-chankin on välillä hiljainen”, Oikawa vastaa, vaikka tuntee hermostuksen nousevan kurkkuun ja sydän läpättää kaksinkertaista vauhtia rinnassa.  
”Tiedät, mistä puhun”, Iwaizumi sanoo tiukasti ja kohtaa Oikawan katseen. 

Iwaizumi ohjaa heidät läheiselle puistonpenkille istumaan, luultavasti ettei joutuisi koko ajan katsomaan Oikawaa pienestä yläviistosta ja he molemmat vaikenevat, sillä näistä asioista on yhtäkkiä niin vaikea puhua, kun niistä olisi pakko. 

”Kai ymmärrät Oikawa, että voit puhua minulle kaikesta?”  
”Totta kai, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa vastaa, muttei saa ääneensä sitä samanlaista iloista nuottia. Enemmän hän vain tuijottaa polvellaan lepääviä käsiään.   
”Onko sinulla kaikki hyvin?”  
”On, on. Ei tarvitse huolehtia. Minulla on jo yksi äiti.”  
”Älä viitsi, idiootti. Älä tee jalallesi sitä enää uudestaan.”  
”Ethän sinä sitä enää ole vahtimassa”, Oikawan ääni nousee kovemmaksi kuin hän tarkoittaa ja uusi ryppy ilmestyy Iwaizumin otsalle.  
”Sekö sinua huolettaa? Ettemme enää näe?”  
”No, sinähän haet toiseen paikkaan kuin minä. Tiedänhän minä sen. Hanamaki kertoi.”  
”Sinä pääset lentopallon eliittikouluun, minulla ei ole lahjoja siihen.”  
”Onhan!” Oikawa huudahtaa hiljaa ja vääntelee käsiään. Hän tuntee kuumat kyyneleet silmäluomiensa takana eikä halua räpytellä, sillä tietää kyynelien pian putoavan poskille.  
”Oikawa”, Iwaizumi huokaisee ja sujauttaa kätensä Oikawan selän taakse vetäen tämän sitten lähemmäs. Oikawa pyyhkäisee nopeasti kohonneet kyyneleet pois ja antaa itsensä vajota Iwaizumin aina niin turvalliselle olkapäälle. 

He istuvat siinä hetken hiljaa kuunnellen toistensa hengitystä ja katsellen ohikulkevia ihmisiä.  
”Kai ymmärrät, että –”, Oikawa aloittaa, mutta Iwaizumi painaa kätensä hänen suullensa.  
”Ymmärrän.”  
”Etkä ymmärrä”, Oikawa protestoi ja nostaa päänsä olkapäältä. Iwaizumi kääntyy hänen suuntaansa ja vetää lähelleen. Niin lähelle, ettei Oikawa ehdi kuin henkäistä hiljaa ennen kuin Iwaizumi painaa huulensa Oikawan huulia vastaan ja tukahduttaa mahdolliset sanat. 

Suudelma on nolo, Iwaizumi haparoi eikä se kestä kauan, mutta Oikawan sydän hakkaa silti lujempaa kuin koskaan ja puna nousee poskille.   
”Iwa-chan, mikä tuo oli?” Oikawa parahtaa.  
”Älä nyt viitsi. Tiedän, että olet kehittänyt jotain lällyä minuun.”  
”Enk—”  
”Älä. Älä sano niin, minä tiedän”, Iwaizumin silmissä on tuttua vankkuutta, kun Oikawa uskaltaa vihdoin vilkaista häneen. 

 

”Mitenkä sinä?”  
”Arvasin.”  
”Mutta—”  
”Ihan totta Oikawa. Se venyttely pukuhuoneessa? Se viimeviikkoinen hieronta? Se kuukausi sitten tapahtunut keskellä yötä oleva soitto, muttet kuitenkaan saanutkaan sanottua mitään? Se uimareissu pari kuukautta sitten? Ne kaikki kiusaamiset, ne kaikki ’harjoitellaan vielä hetki, Iwa-chan’-hetket?”  
”Mutta—”  
”Ja ehkä samalla etsin niitä merkkejä itsekin”, Iwaizumi laskee oman katseensa. Oikawa säpsähtää ja puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin.   
”Mutta—”  
”Oletpa sinä nyt sanaton, täytyy vaalia tätä hetkeä.”  
”Iwa-chan!” Oikawa inahtaa ja kellahtaa Iwaizumin viereen, pää olkapäälle. 

”Mikset aikaisemmin?” hän sitten kysyy ja kestää hetken ennen kuin Iwaizumi vastaa:  
”En uskonut aikaisemmin kuin Hanamaki kertoi.”  
”Makki kertoi?” Oikawa parahtaa.  
”Kuulemma häntä ärsytti katsoa, kun steppasimme toistemme vieressä kuin epävireiset teinit, jotka on pakotettu tanssimaan koulun liikuntatunnilla. Suora lainaus häneltä.”  
”Epäilemättä”, Oikawa naurahtaa ja liikahtaa sitten ottamaan Iwaizumin käden omaansa. 

”Kutsunko sinua nyt Hajimeksi? Vai kultamuruksi? Söpöliini? Kultsipupuliini?”  
”Ole hiljaa idiootti.”  
”Et voi kutsua idiootiksi, jos juuri äsken pussasit!”  
”Voin ja aioin.”  
”Ihan tyhmää.”  
”Tulehan nyt idiootti, jäätelö odottaa.” 

Iwaizumi nousee penkiltä ja vetää Oikawan mukanaan, käsi edelleen kädessä kiinni hymy huulilla karehtien. Oikawa ei voi uskoa tätä todeksi. Ei ennen kuin Iwaizumi puristaa kädestä ja vastaa hymyyn. Ehkä se kaikki tuska oli tämän arvoista. Tämä tunne ei satu enää, se roihuaa rinnassa lempeällä liekillä punastuttaen posket. Hän on ollut tyhmä liian kauan, mutta hän on saanut voittonsa.


	3. Mikään ei enää satu

Oikawa nojautui sohvatyynyyn ja yritti toisella kädellään kauhaista popcorneja vaaleanvihreästä kulhosta. Käsi kuitenkin tapasi tyhjää ja sivulle vilkaistuaan hän tajusi kipon olevan aivan liian kaukana.  
”Iwa-chaaan, jätit kulhon liian kauas.”  
”Neiti on hyvä ja liikuttaa persettään sen verran”, kuului vastaus keittiöstä.  
”Sinun piti hemmotella minua”, Oikawa tuhahti.  
”Eikö riitä, että olen täällä?” Iwaizumin hahmo ilmestyi keittiön ovensuuhun. Oikawa kohottautui sohvalta näyttämään kieltä hänelle, mihin Iwaizumi vastasi nopealla keskisormella.  
”Vielä kauan?”  
”Kyllä se leffa sen verran odottaa.”  
”Nälkä”, Oikawa inahti teatraalisesti ja vajosi takaisin sohvalle, kauhoen sitten itselleen yhden Iwaizumin tyynyistä.  
”Etkö ole nähnyt sen leffan jotain miljoona kertaa jo?”  
”Niin?”  
”Että onko pakko?”  
”Iwa-chan! Aion opettaa sinut tavoille. En voi uskoa, että olet jättäytynyt sivistyksen ulkopuolelle kaikki nämä vuodet.”  
”Kuinka olenkaan selvinnyt?” Iwaizumin ääni oli selvän sarkastinen, kun hän ilmestyi viimein keittiöstä kantaen kahta pitsalautasta mukanaan.   
”Juomista vielä”, Oikawa määräsi ja vaikka Iwaizumi näytti hetken siltä, että heittäisi tulevan lasin sisällön Oikawan huolella aseteltuihin hiuksiin, hän kuitenkin meni takaisin keittiöön ja sihautti limsapullon auki.

”Ensi viikonloppuna sitten Jurassic Park!” Iwaizumi huomautti keittiöstä ja Oikawa ynähti, muttei luvannut mitään. Ehkä hän saisi jotenkin toisen ajatukset siirtymään pois siitä kammottavasta dinosauruselokuvasta.  
”Se ei ole kammottava”, Iwaizumi murahti ja tyrkkäsi cokislasin Oikawalle.  
”Iwa-chan! Luetko jo ajatuksiani?”  
”Ei ole tarvis. Ajatuksesi näkyy suoraan naamaltasi.”  
”Okei, mitä ajattelen nyt?”

Iwaizumi kääntyi katsomaan Oikawaa, joka pyöritteli silmiään ja kurtisti kulmakarvaansa.  
”Että Kyoutani ja Yahaba ovat tyhmiä, kun eivät langenneet ilmiselvään syöttiisi joutua kahdestaan lakaisemaan urheiluhallia harjoitusten jälkeen?”  
”No, olisi voinut olla. Ja se oli hyvä suunnitelma! He olisivat ansainneet sen.”  
”Sen jälkeen, kun aloimme seurustella, olet epäilyttävästi alkanut parittaa kaikkia muita jätkiä.”  
”Mutta he olisivat hyvä pari!” Oikawa mutristi huuliaan ja laski lasin pöydälle.  
”Jotenkin he ovat kuin me, mutta hieman eri tavalla”, Iwaizumi huomautti.”  
”Sen takia juuri he olisivat hyvä pari.”

Iwaizumi hymähti jotain epämääräistä ja asettautui istumaan Oikawan viereen. Hän kaivoi kaukosäätimen Oikawan tyynyjen alta ja aloitti elokuvan. Se oli joku niistä miljoonasta avaruusolentojutusta, joita Oikawa hänelle syyti. 

”Iwa-chan”, Oikawa vaati huomiota ja nyhjäytyi aivan kylkeen kiinni.  
”Niin?” Iwaizumi kuin huomaamattaan nosti kättään ja Oikawa livahti kainaloon.  
”Iwa-chan”, Oikawa toisti ja Iwaizumi käänsi päätään hänen suuntaansa, vaikkei toisen kasvojen ilmettä nähnytkään.  
”Niin?”  
”Anteeksi, että annoin tyttöjen flirttailla tänään”, Oikawan ääni oli hiljainen ja hän nypläsi sormillaan hupparinsa nauhaa.

”No, sitä ei kai voi välttää”, Iwaizumi huokaisi.  
”Entä jos vain kertoisin heille? Että seurustelen?”  
”Tiedät, että se voisi vahingoittaa sinua. Ja muita. Ihan sinun omaksi parhaaksemme pidämme tämän matalalla profiililla.”  
”Mutta se on ihan mälsää.”  
”Oikawa”, Iwaizumin ääni oli vaativa, kun hän napsautti leffan pyörimään. Huokaus jäi alkutunnarin alle, mutta Iwaizumi tunsi, kuinka Oikawa kaivautui lähemmäs.  
”Sitä paitsi. Me olemme tässä nyt. Ei sillä ole väliä, ettei koko maailma tiedä. Ei sillä ole väliä, että tytöt luulevat saavuttavansa jotain pienellä flirttailulla. Luulen, että tylsistyisit ikuisiksi ajoiksi, ellet saisi hieman hymyillä heille. Ei sillä ole väliä, koska lopulta palaat aina luokseni.”  
”Tiedätkö, Iwa-chan, en varmaan ole sanonut tätä. Koska se on vaikeaa, ja silloin, kun pitäisi oikeasti sanoa jotain, mikä merkitsee jotain, se onkin yhtäkkiä vaikeaa. Minä ihan oikeasti ty--”  
”Tiedetään, tiedetään”, Iwaizumi hyssytti Oikawan hiljaiseksi ja painoi tämän päälaelle pienen suukon.   
”Minäkin, tiedäthän, sinusta.”

”En kai muuten katsoisi tätä paskaa leffaa.”  
”HEI!”


End file.
